Thanksgiving Special
'Thanksgiving Special '''is a Rails of Highland Valley special. It aired on November 23, 2016. Plot The railroads are working very hard to prepare for Thanksgiving, which is just around the bend. One day, Nicholas explains how excited he was for Thanksgiving until Jordan rudely asks what was so special about it. Nicholas and Jordan get into a heated argument until Lily, Marie, and Top Hat lose patience and tell the two to stop. Later, Nicholas notices Melvin, Kevin (FXE), a UP SD40-2, and Cure Dream arriving with a freight train. Melvin and Kevin tell him to shunt the first five reefers onto a siding, as they are full of Thanksgiving dinner food. Little does Nicholas know that Dave and Larry want to steal it. After shunting the reefers onto the siding, Nicholas and Dakota are assigned to pick up a freight train and take it to Toledo, OH. When night falls, Dave and Larry sneak in and steal the turkey. Nicholas and Dakota returns shortly after, only to find the reefers missing. Josiah, Ryusei, Will, Benjamin, Lily, and Marie hear Nicholas and Dakota shock, so they teleport outside to see what's wrong. They all agree to chase after Dave and Larry. The chase begins! Halfway into the chase, Dakota misjudges when approaching the reefers, and hits them hard, causing his emergency brakes to get applied, and he isn't able to reset them and catch up until Nicholas himself gets stopped by an oncoming train that almost crashes into him. However, nobody plans to stop. The next morning, they find Dave and Larry at Springfield Industrial, who have hidden the Thanksgiving dinner. They warn Dave and Larry to give their food back, but they do not give in. The engines decide to take the reefers by force. Dave and Larry set off in pursuit of the engines and the reefers, only to end up crashing into Nicky and Dennis, who are sitting in the Industrial Wasteland Yard. Dave and Larry are soon punished by their controller. Nicholas, Dakota, Ryusei, Benjamin, Josiah, Lily, Marie, and Will return to Highland Valley, only to find out that the stolen reefers were empty, as they had been unloaded after Nicholas left. They are surprised, but pleased that Thanksgiving was saved. Later that evening, everyone has a lovely Thanksgiving together. Characters * Nicholas * Benjamin * Dakota * Ryusei * Josiah * Will * Mr. Edwards * Jordan * Lily * Marie * Top Hat * Melvin * Kevin (FXE) * Dave * Larry * Andrew * Mordecai * Lilim * Nicky * Dennis * Mr. Dunn * Bridget * Cure Dream ''(does not speak) * Peach (not named; does not speak) * Jimmy (not named; does not speak) * Jaden (not named; does not speak) * Michael (does not speak) * Tiffany (does not speak) * Timothy (does not speak) * Matthew (''does not speak)'' * Shawn (does not speak) * Kerry (does not speak) * Zach (does not speak) * Harrison (does not speak) * Teduka (does not speak) * Kyle (does not speak) '' * John ''(cameo) * Eileen (cameo) * Anette (cameo) * Ray (cameo) * Dan (cameo) * Kris (cameo) * Elvin (cameo) * Chyoko (cameo) * Marty (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Malcolm (possible cameo) Locations * Highland Valley * NS Pittsburgh Line * Industrial Wasteland * City and Country * Springfield Industrial * NS Chicago Line * Philadelphia (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from a non-canon short is used. * This special remarks the first time for a few things: ** Bridget's first speaking role. ** First time Top Hat has a text to speech voice. ** First appearances of Eileen, Jack, Elvin, and Jimmy. ** First time an engine calls Jordan "Jordumb". ** The creator's first video since 2015 to include Nightwish music * Between the scenes of Nicholas leaving the siding and Dave and Larry arriving, the different trains passing are meant to show time passing. * When Lily and Marie were seen arriving at Highland Valley, we can see that they were pulling an excursion. * This plot was inspired by the creator's most recent assignment in his Life Planning class, when they wrote a Thanksgiving story. The creator wrote about himself stopping Dave and Larry from ruining Thanksgiving. * The chase scene is very similar to dajara521's Gentle Giant, where Eric and Andy chased the inspectors to the EMD plant. * At the Thanksgiving dinner, the train photos are still. This is because the engines are shut down due to not working, and everyone eats in peace. * Everyone arriving at 4:30 is a reference to A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Goofs * A few voice clips are too low. * When the narrator says "one day at the shed", Marie appears to be slowly rolling backward. * Jordan's lower unibrow is white instead of black. * Because of stock footage, Jordan suddenly appears next to Harrison (who wasn't even in the shed) instead of between Nicholas and Lilim. Plus his front appearance seems to get more messed up. * Lily pronounces "Dakota" wrong. * When the oncoming train comes into Nicholas' sight, Dave and Larry are not next to Nicholas. Maybe Nicholas briefly got ahead. * When the gang reaches Industrial Wasteland, Benjamin gains Bridget's number. * Melvin's number is 3949 instead of 3948. Video Category:Specials Category:Specials that involve a crash Category:Holiday Specials Category:Season 2